


Happy New Year!

by lady81bird



Series: A Step To the Left [4]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady81bird/pseuds/lady81bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unashamed fluff about Warren and Will meeting New Year together. A <i>Thaumic Resonance</i> futureficlet.<br/>Originally written in 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

# Happy New Year!

# 

They were sitting on the edge, dangling their feet down the wall and the abyss below. The school was hovering steadily which meant the ground was very far beneath their feet. They'd come to sit here when it became obvious this was they only place where it would be possible to sit quietly together. Usually it was forbidden for students – anybody really - to sit on the edge, but since, well, since one of those sitting was Will Stronghold had only smiled and nodded at them and then continued his rounds in the partying school. Flight was a useful to have.

Will looked at his companion. Warren was holding the glass of unspiked punch which he had somehow managed to get for them before Alex reached the punchbowl. Will's own glass was almost empty.

They had talked for a while but were now sitting in silence. It never seemed boring or uncomfortable to be silent with Warren. Or to talk with him. The keywords here, Will decided, were _with Warren_.

Will leaned against Warren so they were touching from shoulder to hip. Warren looked up from his glass, smiled at Will and put his arm around Will's shoulders. They sat like that for some time. Will felt really like leaning his head on Warren's shoulder but, well, the moment was already sappy enough, so he didn't. But he wanted to, badly.

In the end, Warren spoke.

"It's almost twelve. Do you want to go inside?"

Will could feel Warren's body tensing subtly, waiting for his answer. It was one of the reasons Will liked sitting or standing – or lieing – touching Warren. He was still sometimes having trouble reading Warren, but like this, pressed against Warren, feeling the smallest shift in his body, Will could easily guess what Warren felt.

So now Will shook his head, then gave in and rested his head on Warren's shoulder. So what if he looked sappy?

The hand around Will's shoulders tightened, Warren turning partly around to put his glass down away from the edge. Then Will's glass was taken from his hand and pushed away too. With both hands free Will used them to get a secure grip on Warren. Judging from hands that in answer encircled his body, Warren did not mind. _I am not going to climb into his lap_ , Will had to remind himself, _I am not. Mostly because if I did it would lead to things that I'd rather not do on the school wall with the possibility of endless number of teachers, friends and parents coming upon us_.

Sudden bang from the schoolyard startled them away from each other, but the crash of the fireworks and loud cheers that followed had Will laughing. He looked up watching the fires rise up to the heaven, then looked down where the fireworks of Maxville were coloring the clouds beneath them.

He turned to Warren who met Will's eyes straight on, eyes locking, holding. Warren's mouth was curving in that soft smile Will so liked. It made Will lick his suddenly dry lips.

"It's twelve," he said, needlessly. Breathlessly. Reaching up.

"Happy new year," Warren answered bowing his head to meet Will on the half way.

And the they didn't speak for a good long time, although they didn't quite sit quietly either.

They did get walked on (almost literally) by Mr. Boy and principal Powers but neither Will nor Warren noticed it.


End file.
